


crescendo

by cirque



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Monster horror, Mutation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirque/pseuds/cirque
Summary: She was supposed to be brave.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Multifandom Horror Exchange (2020)





	crescendo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).



Her head is on fire. Her head is on fire and the room is swimming. Sherry  _ aches. _ There’s something growing in her tummy and she curls in on herself, trying to block the world out. Her legs are bare and shaking, there’s dirt everywhere and the walls of the room are buckling in. Everything hurts. 

Sherry wants her mother. She wants her mom and she wants her dad, her  _ real  _ dad back. She knows they aren’t coming, though, as she listens to the distant bubble of sewage running through the pipes. They’re at work. They’re  _ busy. _ The sound of the water is all echoey in her head.

Her legs are going stiff and jerky. Her knees knock together uncomfortably where she lies on the dirty floor. Her shorts are torn, her shoes knocked off somewhere, her socks balled around her ankles and stained with blood. Where is Claire, is she even coming?

The thing inside her stomach swells, and Sherry groans at the pressure. Her eye feels white hot, like it’s dribbling down her face, and she raises a shaking hand to dab at it. It comes away bloody, and wet with her tears. Her mom will be so mad. 

She cries out, but there’s no one about. They’re all up on the surface getting infected and turning into monsters. She’s seen them, and the dogs too, and she wails at the memory. There’s no help coming, she knows. No Claire, no cops, no doctors to cure her sickness.

Her stomach rolls, and Sherry contorts in pain like a ballet dancer, her back arching against the agony. She feels something pierce her lung, a sharp thing in her belly, and it gets harder to breathe. It’s like she’s underwater, drowning in her own blood. How ugly, she thinks, how dumb. She was supposed to be brave.

She wants to sleep; she wants it all to be over. She can’t close her eye, it’s so swollen, and her vision is blurred like she’s wearing her mom’s glasses. Sherry’s ribs crack in tandem as the thing inside her grows up and up, wrapping itself around her heart. It squeezes and she howls, an animal thing, a monstrous thing, echoing off the metal walls.

She coughs up blood, and something stickier besides. Her tongue swells, stretches, her teeth are vibrating in place as they grow too. Her face feels numb, like she’s had an injection, her hair falls out in thick clumps. She tries to raise a hand to feel her face but they’re heavy as rocks, turning into something monstrous, the fingers stretching longer and longer into sharp points. The nails fall off one by one, Sherry counts.

The thing inside of her bursts out of her belly button, a reaching writhing arm. Blood splatters everywhere in a pretty arch, landing in the sewage water with a surprisingly gentle splash. It’s pretty, almost. The blood pours hot and vivid against her pale torso.

She doesn’t know how much longer this is going to go on for. She prays and prays for something,  _ anything, _ but she knows what monsters look like, and she knows there is no bringing them back. The arm travels up her abdomen, over her chest, and curls around her neck like a snake. It twists and tugs, and she gasps for breath, and it settles there, content to stop her breathing.

Another arm pushes free, and Sherry cannot control the noises she is making. She sobs like a pitiful thing, a pathetic thing, keening as the creature inside of her pulls even more of itself free, binding with her body, causing it to ruin and rot. 

Her shoulders pop out of their sockets as they grow to accommodate her new body, and suddenly it doesn’t hurt anymore. None of it hurts, and Sherry only feels a dim surprise. It is as if she is watching things from above, watching from the safety of the dirty ceiling as her skin sloughs off, revealing pearly white bones and black thickening musculature. Her school uniform is ruined; her mom will be so mad.

Her tendons grow and pulsate. Her left eye has slipped down her face, hovering somewhere near her neck. It blinks, unseeing, a yellowish thing akin to a rabid wolf’s eye. Her jaw hangs low, and when she screams it echoes now, a deep and booming sound fighting its way free of her elongated mouth.

Sherry staggers to her feet, which have transformed into great hulking hooves, the thick bony structure of them growing from her soft, skinless insoles. She doesn’t know what she’s doing as she takes foot across the sewers, where she’s going, or what. Her footsteps are so heavy now that she sends up little rivulets of  _ gunk _ flying as she goes. There’s just enough of Sherry left to feel disgusted, but then the thing inside of her wrecked body pierces her brainstem and everything goes dark.


End file.
